


七月四日

by lyreann



Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者原话：“灵感来源于节日，一发完的Belliott。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	七月四日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fourth of July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268271) by [Miss_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare). 



> 标题大家都知道七月四号就是美国国庆日啦_(:зゝ∠)_但翻成国庆日我觉得好违和……于是就保留七月四号了orz  
> 一切萌点都是作者的，一切不当都是我的。  
> Thanks so much for Miss_Nightmare to allow me to translate her Belliott fanfics! If you think this one is adorable, the credit belongs to the original author; If anything does not feel right, it's all my fault. Enjoy <3

“等等，等等！Eric，给我回来。我们得拟个计划。”Beau喊道。他们五个人（Beau，Eric，Matt，Jared还有Elliott）刚刚走进Target（*注1），为了他们七月四号这一晚的庆祝活动进行采购。一开始他们考虑过什么庆祝活动也不做，但那个想法持续了不到两秒他们就意识到，他们绝无可能放过这个欢庆日。七月四号意味着，啤酒，零食，还有烟火——这三样都在乐队最喜爱的事物之中。不管怎么说，他们现下正为了录制他们的第三张专辑而一起住在海边小屋里，所以此时此刻对于他们来说是来一场派对的再好不过的时候。Elliott曾经坚持他们应该跳过假日继续录制工作，而对此Eric的（可爱的）回复差不多是“去他的，让我们派对”之类的，那得到了乐队其他成员的一致欢呼。（Beau用胳膊环着Elliott，向他保证这会很好玩，但Elliott却不那么确信。）

瞧，问题在于，Elliott仍然感觉自己的存在见鬼的令人尴尬。他在仅仅两个月前才加入乐队，即便他认识这些家伙已经有两年了，当他置身他们其间的时候他仍然感到很古怪——就好像，他就是不属于这儿。但并不是说他们会在什么事情上将他排除在外。Matt总是想让他一起玩儿beer pong（*注2）（而每次他都欣然接受，因为，任何能够用一点酒精来舒缓他的神经的理由都是绝对欢迎的）；Jared一直在恳求他和自己一起跑步（有时他会答应——他并不太算得上是一个跑步者）；无论何时他在看电视，Eric都乐于加入；还有Beau。好吧——也许正是因为Beau他才会有古怪的感觉。

也许他不是当真的。他很可能不是，Elliott是知道这一点的，却仍然会受到困扰。他总是“装作和他调情”，这快把他逼疯了，尤其当他一天二十四小时都围在他身边的时候。毕竟他们现在住在小屋里。并不是他不喜欢Beau，正好相反（问题就在这里），而提醒自己一切不过是个愚蠢的玩笑或多或少让他感到痛苦。

好吧，事实上，这真的很痛苦。

因为，麻烦在于，Elliott并不是直的。他倒也不是弯的，但绝对更倾向于弯的一边，尤其当他大部分时间都和男性在一起厮混的时候。然后是Beau的存在。Beau本身就是完美的定义。认真的说，他的那张脸孔，那副身材，还有，操，他的性格。他很有趣，很贴心，还有点好挖苦人——但却没有到让人受不了的程度。

也许那正是Elliott感到窒息般痛苦的原因。Beau就是他渴望，却不能拥有的一切，而他还不得不整天都待在他身边。

不过，他已经下定了决心要加入blessthefall。他假定这种尴尬的感觉会逐渐消退的。

他想要假定他对Beau的迷恋也会逐步消退，但他不确信自己会不会那么幸运。特别是，随着时间流逝，对方似乎显得越来越具有吸引力。

这不公平。

“好吧，好吧，”Eric说，“我们的‘计划’是什么？老天啊，你听起来简直像我的老妈。”

“我们的花费不能超过五十块。”Matt说。

“啥？我的上限是五十块？”

“我们的上限。”Beau纠正道，同时将目光投向了Elliott。Elliott知道他很可能是在尝试让Elliott也加入到这场谈话中，但他自己并没有什么想说的。

“那好，计划是这样的，我去抓一堆玩意儿过来，最后你们决定我们要什么不要什么。”

“这会花上整晚的时间的，”Jared沉思着说，抓过一辆红色的购物推车

“我们列个清单吧。”

“Elliot！纸和笔，你总是随身带着那些。”Beau说着，伸向Elliott后面的口袋。他扭身避开了他。

“我来拿！”他说，从牛仔裤口袋里掏出笔记本和笔，看了一眼Beau。他现在最不想要的就是让Beau把手放在自己的屁股上。

一如往常，Beau只是露出了一个微笑——那种完美的可爱的小微笑，那让Elliott的心脏在他的胸腔里跳起了小舞蹈。他痛恨这一点。

“好啦，我准备好开始写了。”Elliott说

“啤酒，食物，还有烟火。”Jared说。

“还有彩带！婊子们可爱那些彩带彩条了。”Eric大声说道，上蹿下跳。

“我们的小屋里没有婊子们。”Matt悲伤地指出这一点。

“不我们有！”Beau喊道。哦，来了……“我们有Elliott！他是队里的婊子（He's the band bitch）！”

“真有爱。”Elliott声音单调地说，在笔记本上草草记录着。

“不我们不需要彩带。”Matt向Elliott指出。

“就这些了吗？我觉得关于我们要买什么食物得更详细点。如果我们让Eric决定的话，他回来的时候会抱着十种不同种类的曲奇、甜甜圈、薯片，还有我大概都想不到的什么见鬼玩意儿。那些东西就够花上五十块了。”Jared说。

“那我们就定好两种零食。”Beau说，又看向了Elliott。“Elliott！你来选一种，因为你是队里的婊子。”

Elliott深吸了一口气好让自己不当场发狂。他可不想在Target里精神崩溃——老天啊，他又不是什么到更年期的女人。

“Fruity Pebbles（*注3）。”他回答说。其他人乐坏了，他们都喜欢这个。

“操，就是这个了，Fruity Pebbles！”Beau喊道，跳了起来。

Elliott此前在生活中见过或经历过的任何事物与这支乐队都不具有可比性。

 

***

 

他们在六点半回到小屋，开始派对的完美时刻。倒不是说他们真的会等到某个时间点才开始派对，他们都太兴奋了——何况他们在回来的路上就已经在车里吃掉了半盒甜点了。

他们做的第一件事是开啤酒。他们每个人都拿了一罐（当然，除了Beau）。派对开始。他们玩了一会儿台球，最后以Matt掰断了他的球杆告终。因为他认为Eric作弊了。（Eric绝对作弊了——Elliott亲眼看见他动了球——但他完全不打算告诉任何人。）

“好了，我觉得我们已经等得够久了，让我们到外面去把这些点亮吧。”Eric几乎是喊道，抓起装着烟火的盒子朝着海滩冲了出去。其余的人紧随其后。Eric，Jared和Matt忙着试图点亮一根烟火的时候，Beau和Elliott则负责架起椅子。

“真他妈有意思。”Beau对他说，Elliott忍不住微笑。他是对的——这很有趣——比起他跟其他任何人所经历过的都要有趣。

“是啊，是的。”他回应道。他感到这会是个亲吻他的完美的时刻，也许，大概是那些酒精让他竟然考虑起这个想法吧，但这看起来真的真的像是个好主意。他们支好了最后一把椅子，接着退后几步去欣赏第一支成功升上天空的烟花。他们两个人齐声欢呼起来。

“天佑美利坚！”Eric大喊。Elliott可以听到Jared开始夸张地大笑，是那种一旦开始，在他喘不过气之前他就不会停止的大笑。

“节日快乐，Elliott。”Beau说，那听起来很认真——比通常情况下的他认真许多。“我很确信这是我拥有的最棒的一次。”

“为什么？”他问道。

“因为，你。现在你是家庭一员了。你让所有事情都显得更有趣。”

“我吗？”

“是的！我真的很喜欢你。”

沉默。

“喜欢……喜欢我？”他问，疑惑着这场对话会走向哪里。

砰！

“噢，操，见鬼！它在我胳膊上炸开了！”Eric喊道，Elliott看到Matt跑向他。

“是啊。”这就是他的全部答复。Elliott确信这是个他可以亲吻他的信号——也许吧。他几乎都要这么做了，但是接下来升上天空的烟火吸引了他的注意（更准确地说，那让他吓了一跳，他现在感觉更紧张了）。

好吧，也许现在是完美的时刻了。他花了一会儿来鼓起勇气，但在他能做出最终决定之前，Beau吻了吻他的脸颊。

“这又是为什么？”

“那光照得你很好看，我无法抵抗，”他笑起来。再一次的，那好像某种虚假的调情，令人感到刺痛。

但这一次，Elliott决定反击回去。去他的。

他转向他，将双手放在他的面颊上亲吻了他。他们的嘴唇贴在了一起，那感觉不同于他所经历过的任何事物——就好像他刚刚找到了另一半的自己，就好像他这一生都是如此空虚而他终于找到了他所需要的东西。Beau没有质疑那个吻，他立刻回吻了他。当那个吻终于结束，Elliott后退站住，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，而且，操，Beau同样呼吸粗重。

“我，呃，喔。你的吻技挺不错。”Beau说。

Elliott什么都没说。他只想确认Beau的感受是否和他相同，直到他开口那么说之前他都将等待下去。

“你是不是，像是，你有没有——这是不是说你对我有点什么不一样的感觉？因为，如果不是这样的话也没关系，我能理解——”

“是的。我有。”

“哦。”

“那么，我们会怎么样？”

“好吧，我想……”

_砰！红色和蓝色的花火在天空中炸裂。_

“好耶！刚才那个真他妈赞，我们还有那种吗？”Mat大喊。

“但我更喜欢在Eric脸上炸开的那个！”Jared笑道。

“操你的。”Eric回应道。

“我可以约你出去，”Beau提议道，“像是，这个可以算是我们第一次约会了。你明白的，如果你想的话。我是说，那些烟火。它们很酷，对吧？”

Elliott笑了。

“是啊。是的，很酷。”

“好的。那么——我们就试试看。”他说。那听起来更像是个陈述句，所以Elliott只是点了点头。

“好啊。”

“如果我告诉你，我们第一天遇见的时候我就想约你出去了，你会相信我吗？”

_砰！砰！球状的白色火花在他们头顶绽开。_

“在那个派对上？我还留着长头发戴眼镜的时候？”Elliott叫了出来，为想到他们第一次遇见的时候他的样子而畏缩了起来。他自己根本不敢回顾那个形象，更不要说想象在那个时候他拥有和Beau在一起的机会了。

“没错。操。问问Matt就知道了，我一谈起你就停不下来。”

“你告诉了Matt？而他对我还保密了？”

“好吧，是的！显然，我告诉他不要告诉你。”

“哦，好吧，那么我晚会儿问他。”

“尽管去。你问他的时候他一定会翻个白眼，因为他听我念叨听得都要恶心了。但，是的。他一直都和我说他知道你也喜欢我，不过我从没有信任过他的感觉去放手一试……”

“所以你就假装和我调情。”

“没错。我能做的只有这样了。不过，嘿——它起作用了，不是吗？”他笑起来。

“是的。”

“好吧，这是我们第一次约会，所以……”

“也许我们应该有更多吻？”Elliott说，他的脸色一下子亮了起来。

“我也在想这个。趁他们还在放那些烟火的时候我们得抓紧，我希望这能尽可能浪漫一些。”

Elliott不觉得现下的状况还能怎样变得更浪漫了。他们正在海滩上，和他们最好的朋友在一起，身处黑暗之中，感受着风的吹拂。还有那些绽放的烟火。而现在，Beau的嘴唇又贴上了他的，他开始认真地考虑起自己是不是在做梦。

_砰！红色和粉色的花火在天空中炸裂。_

Elliott知道这也是他度过的最美好的七月四号。

 

=FIN=

 

*注1：Target，美国一家零售公司，是全美第二大折扣零售商（维基百科这么说的，我并不知道第一大是哪家（。）

*注2：peer pong，一种喝酒游戏。以下游戏规则说明摘自百科：一般来说，有六个或者十个塑料杯，在长桌的两端排成三角形，跟乒乓球桌有些类似。游戏一般有两方，桌子两边各有一队，而每队至少两人。 当球成功落到杯子里，防守的一方就要把这个杯子里所有的啤酒喝光，然后就可以拿下那个杯子。哪一方的杯子先被拿光，哪一方就输掉了游戏。而输掉的一方就要把赢家余下杯子里的啤酒全部解决。

*注3：Fruity Pebbles，一种食物的牌子，好像是包含谷物和糖类，维基百科上的图片颜色很鲜艳……没有查到对应的中文译名，如果有知道的还烦请告知_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
